


I am you, as you are me.

by imbadatlove



Series: One and the Same [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt, Light Angst, The Pale City, The Thin Man is misunderstood and deserves better, Time Loop, chase sequence, he's my boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadatlove/pseuds/imbadatlove
Summary: --The Thin Man wrings his hands in his lap. He breathes, contemplating."Tell me, Mono. Do friends hurt each other?"Mono sits back down on the Thin Man's shoulder and fiddles with the fabric of his worn coat. "Not intentionally, I think...""Not intentionally."The Thin Man repeats."Arguing and fighting are parts of human nature, after all. As long as we come together and apologise in the end, correct?""...Yes.""And what if a friend hurts you intentionally, Mono?"Mono frowns. "I would be upset. I would ask them why they hurt me.""What if they never gave you the chance to ask?"--Alternatively: A 'what-if' fic exploring what could've happened if Mono never escaped on the train and was taken by The Thin Man instead. This story follows the time-loop theory, so you can read up on that before reading this, but I do try to explain it in here anyway. Takes place in the Pale City chapter, during the chase sequence between Mono and The Thin Man.
Relationships: Mono & The Thin Man (Little Nightmares)
Series: One and the Same [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177634
Comments: 28
Kudos: 412





	I am you, as you are me.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: I haven't done any writing in a few months, so excuse any potential errors or flat writing/description. I just had to write something for a game that resonated so closely with me--and give these characters a different path. Because the ending broke my heart. 
> 
> Expect spoilers!

The darkness provides the necessary obscurity in which one needs to be scarce, protected. Its shadows shield any cowering prey, offering some twisted form of solace until the predator gives up searching and wanders far out of sight, off to hunt another. In a warped place like the Pale City, any potential prey quickly learns that the dark is their friend. By sticking to the shadows, they can scale large rooms and buildings alike, identifying any objects they could use to their advantage. They can map out elaborate routes to escape any predators, or plan intricate attacks, the shadows providing the perfect cover whilst they wait for the moment to strike. Utilising the darkness is a skill that a certain little boy has mastered. 

But for all its advantages, the darkness does not provide protection against one's thoughts. It doesn't prevent the hyperactive imagination of a trembling Mono from running wild as he ambles down the blackened hallway, towards the miniscule source of light at the end of the seemingly never-ending tunnel. His arms wrap tightly around himself as he fights off the tormenting image of a tall man in a suit and blocks out the harrowing scream of a young girl. The image of the man who took his only friend. He's shaking from the turmoil of it all, but he presses onwards, the light becoming larger and brighter with each step.

The light seeps out from a slightly ajar door, and once it's in reaching distance, Mono pushes the remainder of it open and steps inside the room. His senses are overwhelmed by the all-too-familiar crackling, blaring static that comes from the corner of the room where a television sparkles a blue hue, the waves jittering down the blurred screen. Mono eyes it with apprehension. The mere sight of the system resurfaces the jarring memory of the tall, suit-wearing man stealing Six away from him, and it's enough of a warning for him to steer clear of the screen. Yet, when he looks around the room, there doesn't seem to be any other way out. The door ahead may be splintered at the bottom, but it's still locked, and the axe lodged in the wall above is too far out of his reach to grasp. His gaze trails back to the television. So loud and ominous, but Mono feels the promise of freedom on the other side. Mono shakes his head, _no,_ he won't go back in there, he _can't_ go back in there, not after he released that monster. He desperately searches for another alternative, all the while the sound of static fills his head.

His pacing stops when a quiet tapping sounds from the television. He looks over fearfully and sees Six, pounding on the glass to garner his attention, and the sight of his friend chases away any prior doubts he had about approaching the system. Mono springs forward, lunging through the screen and grabbing onto Six's hands. She grips back with just as much urgency, pushing herself through the glass with the help of his pulling. The top half of her body breaks through and into reality, but she doesn't make it any further than that. A black hand materialises in the screen behind her, it snatches her by the waist and drags her back into the television, a scream erupting from her as she is forced to let go of Mono's hands. Mono is knocked back from the sudden disconnect, bracing himself on his hands and staring into the television, now flashing black and blue.

Two black hands press into the glass from the other side and Mono is already scrambling to his feet, hands coming up to cover his ears as the loud electrical hissing threatens to deafen him. He runs faster against the slowing motion dragging him backwards and the white particles drifting around him, trying to put as much distance between him and the television as possible. The room shakes abruptly and two loud footsteps accompany it. It's him. The Thin Man. The sofa flings backwards and the television fades to black, the nearby axe hanging from the wall falls and lands two inches from the splintered door. Mono pays no mind to the impending threat behind him and rushes towards the weapon, picking it up and smashing it into the broken boards below the door handle. The sound of footsteps behind him grow louder as the door refuses to give on the first two swings. Mono can feel the sudden burst of electricity racking his body and pulling his body upwards, towards the Thin Man's hand, when on the third swing the wooden boards shatter, and he breaks through. 

His body jolts forward unexpectedly as the electrical current is torn from his body. It only lasts a moment though, not a second later the door is opening and the Thin Man follows in after him, the spark returning and causing his movements to become slow and shaky. Mono continues to put distance between them, jumping upwards and pulling himself up and onto a wooden box. The Thin Man observes his movements with a quaint fascination that goes unknown to Mono, too busy clambering up the wooden planks leading to his escape to notice. 

The escape hole leads Mono to a small utility room with metal pipes shooting through the ceiling and boards he stands on. The Thin Man can't possibly reach him in such a confined space, but he knows better than to seek refuge in here. Mono crawls through a small gap between the pipes and climbs up another set of wooden planks trailing upwards on the other side. Heaving himself through another chasm, he crawls beneath the floor boards of the new room as silently as he can. The current hasn't left him, but it isn't as strong, and Mono quickly learns how to measure it to predict how close the Thin Man is to him. The arms supporting him as he crawls quiver and he pauses in his movements, sensing the Thin Man's presence. Sure enough, a few moments later, the door above him gives a loud creak as it's forced open, and the sound of footsteps return, louder this time. Closer. He waits until they drift off in front of him before moving again, manoeuvring over a steel pipe. Above him, there is a crack in the floorboards, large enough for someone to look down and see under them. 

Two large arms create a cage over this gap, the Thin Man leans down to inspect under them, searching. Mono freezes, small hands clinging to the steel beam to ignore the rising current attempting to rip him out from under the floor boards. His head swims from the pressure of the electricity paralysing his form, shutting his eyes tightly and focusing all his strength into his arms. Then, the Thin Man rises from his crouched position and stands up straight. A second later he's gone, and the returning gravity sends Mono crashing into the steel on his front. He whimpers quietly, rising himself back up on weak forearms and wobbly legs. Mono crawls over the remainder of the beam languidly, ignoring the pounding in his fragile skull and aching in his limbs.

Mono drops down and into another room, ahead of him is a window and on his left is a long hallway. Surveying his surroundings, he finds the Thin Man nowhere in sight and the lack of hissing in his bones indicates he isn't lingering nearby either. He takes a moment to compose himself, bracing a hand against his ribs and bending forwards, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Turning his attention back to the window, he'll need something to haul himself on to in order to reach the small chest of drawers in front of the window sill. He grabs the stool next to him and drags it towards the drawers. His body screams in protest with every muscle contraction and he wants to stop, _needs_ to stop and at least take another breather, when the door at the end of the hallway opens.

The Thin Man steps in.

Mono, ignoring his body's wishes for rest, yanks the stool with all his might, until it's close enough to the drawers for him to make the jump. The Thin Man bows his head, and when Mono looks back, he's three metres closer. Mono places both hands on the stool and pushes, trying to haul himself up. He fails. His legs dangle sluggishly, and his ribs throb too much to muster the strength to pull himself up. The sound of footsteps grow louder. Mono grits his teeth and tries again. The static wrenches his body, yet somehow he manages to stand up on the stool. The Thin Man's shadow now covers him and eliminates all surrounding light. This is a darkness that can't protect him. His vision is fading out at the corners. Mono lurches forward and grips the edge of the drawers, the sheer adrenaline pulsing through him pushing his small body to its absolute limits. The electromagnetic pull clings to his back and white particles swirl around him. He grabs one of the boards barricaded to the window, to his freedom, and pulls. His grip is the only thing keeping him his feet on the ground. The board flies backwards, disturbing the electricity in the air and giving him enough time to will his legs to run. Mono leaps out the window. 

Only to have a large hand enclose around his waist and hold him, restrained, in the air. 

The new, overpowering waves of current force Mono's entire body to go limp in the suffocating grip. His shuddering shoulders slump forward and his legs hang feebly, metres from the ground. His gaze is fixated on the rain hitting the roof below him, _his escape,_ _his freedom,_ barely two inches away. The slanted roof of a fallen train which acts as a direct slide to the open door of the next train. A train that would take him far away from the nightmare that now holds him, helpless, in his hand. Emotion overcomes him and his gallantry falters. Despite the impeding electricity, Mono brings his fists down against the cold flesh of the hand constraining him. He does it again and again, kicking his legs out and writhing and struggling, even though he knows it's futile, knows it's only hurting his already aching body further. Due to their obvious size difference, Mono isn't able to do any real damage, but he feels satisfied by the small indents he makes in the pale flesh. He grows angrier, angry at being caught, angry at losing Six, angry at himself, angry at this man _taunting_ him by holding him inches away from his freedom, freedom he can almost _taste_ \--and it fuels his violent behaviour further. 

Then, **"Stop."**

The command is accompanied by a harsh squeeze to his waist and a shock of electricity in his bones, the pain now so great it cripples Mono, his front slumping over the very fingers causing him such agony. He's too tired, too scared to resist anymore. He squeezes his eyes shut and thinks about Six, about the fun they had, despite the dire circumstances they met under. Like outside the school, kicking around the football, and even in the hospital, playing with toys and messing around with the x-ray machine. Any thoughts are better than focusing on the sheer fear he feels now, being held and examined like some doll, by the grim reaper. At least he isn't staring death straight in the face.

The Thin Man flicks his wrist and Mono flops backwards, leaning over the back of his thumb this time. He can hear the deep breathing of the Thin Man as he leans closer to him, can feel his warm breath on the back of his neck. So _human,_ yet so terribly not. Mono flinches. Then, he feels two large fingertips on the sides of his head and he tenses. The paper bag is pulled upwards, and he makes a worthless attempt to snatch it back, but another squeeze, not as hurtful this time, warns him not to. So he doesn't, and the paper bag he wears with pride is removed. The Thin Man tosses the tiny disguise into the wind. Mono watches it tumble down the roof, only to be ruined by rain droplets. 

The hand moves, Mono can feel its grip changing position, and he realises what is happening. The Thin Man wants to see his face. Mono doesn't want to see his. He ducks his head and wraps his arms around himself, eyes still closed, shutting himself off to the world. The motion ceases, and Mono can now clearly feel the breath hitting his face. His eyes remain shut, despite the slowly increasing pressure to his waist and subsequent ribs and organs. 

**"Look at me."** The deep voice bellows from above. 

Mono only shrinks in on himself further. 

**"Now."**

The pressure increases to the extent that Mono feels his insides being crushed, and he straightens up with a gasp, eyes flying open. What greets him makes him wish he never opened them. The Thin Man has a sickly grey complexion, with bulging veins trailing up the sides of his neck and face. The bill of his hat casts a dark shadow over his eyes, but Mono can still make out their swollen and sunken-in shape, looking to be shut so tightly Mono is surprised he can even see. His cheek bones are sharp and prominent, the flesh of his cheek caved-in and deathly gaunt. The Thin Man tilts his head to the right, savouring the little boy's appearance with the same fascination as earlier. Then he looks away again. A sad sigh leaves him and Mono is suddenly perplexed. The Thin Man gazes back at him--Mono can only assume by the forward tilt in his direction--and the corners of his dark lips quirk upwards a little, in what Mono perceives as a pained attempt at a smile that doesn't quite form. The grip around him lessens and Mono finds he can breathe easier. It makes him feel...a little less scared. Still confused, but less scared. Sedated.

The Thin Man pulls him back inside and, despite the subsiding fear, Mono still feels a sting when he watches the train disappear further into the background. The Thin Man's intentions may not be to hurt him, well, unless he's trying to garner obedience, but it doesn't stop the realisation that there's no escape from being any less daunting. The Thin Man starts back down the hallway he entered from, this time taking Mono with him in his outstretched hand. They follow the same route their chase occurred, ending up back in the room with the television the Thin Man appeared from. Where Six had been trying to escape. The Thin Man crouches down onto one knee and presses his free palm against the screen. It springs back to life, the familiar blue static casting a dark hue over the room. Mono looks towards him, fearful once again. He's going to be trapped like Six is. The Thin Man looks back at him, sensing his unease. 

He offers no comfort. The Thin Man channels into the screen, static reverberating all around them until they are both sucked in, back in the blue hallway where the Thin Man was first released from. As the Thin Man carries him down the hallway and towards his room, Mono can't help but wonder, if this is his prison, why is he taking Mono with him? After, Mono can only assume, possible years of being locked up in there, with only a wooden chair and four concrete walls for company, Mono didn’t think he'd want to return to it so quickly. Yet, here they were, returning, together this time. 

What frightens Mono even more, is there is a strange familiarity he feels with this place. It could be all the television-travelling he did, but this is deeper than that. Mono only reached the door once, yet the simple wooden chair that sits in the middle of the room seems like it is calling to him, luring him in. A chair that wants _him_ to be its host. An inanimate piece of furniture that feels so real, so alive, pulsing with a dark and bewitching energy. 

The door opens without prompt as soon as the Thin Man is in close proximity to it, expecting their return. They enter, and the door immediately shuts behind them. There is no sound of a lock clicking, but Mono knows there is no way out of here. This is now his prison as much as it is the Thin Man's. Routinely and mechanically, the Thin Man sits down on his wooden chair, legs straightened and together, arm by his side and hand resting on his knee. With the hand holding Mono, he reaches up and places the little boy on his shoulder. There is only one seat after all, he doubts Mono enjoys being held up by him. Then he returns to his usual position, placing his other hand on his knee. All but stares forward at the ominous eye carved into the wooden door. 

Mono sits on his shoulder silently. He gives his surroundings a brief once-over because he knows there isn't much to look at. There's nothing to look at. He looks at the Thin Man, his empty stare forward, his unmoving lips. Mono would guess he's deep in thought, if not for the fact he looks like a walking corpse. It's too quiet. So Mono takes a risk with his new...roommate.

"What is this place?" He whispers into the Thin Man's ear.

The Thin Man seems almost surprised to hear his small voice. It calls him back to a different time. **"This is my home. I wasn't sure where to take you, so I brought you here."**

Such a response only leaves him with more questions. "Your home is very small...and empty." 

**"It is** **."** His voice cracks slightly, **"But it is all I know now."**

"...What is your name?" 

**"** **My name?"** The Thin Man turns to face him completely, mouth turning downwards with the question. It seems it's easier for him to frown than it is to smile. **"You needn't not trouble yourself with my name, Mono."**

Mono blinks, "You know my name?" He asks almost shyly. 

**"Yes. I know everything about you."**

"How?"

The Thin Man shakes his head and a breathy exhale leaves his lips, something akin to a guffaw, **"** **Such a curious child you are. You ask far too many questions."**

Mono looks around at the blank walls and sinister eye, "What else is there to do in a place like this other than ask questions?" 

**"...I suppose you are right. It would've been nice if I could have retrieved some toys for you, but I've never been able to catch you before, I wasn't prepared for your arrival."**

"Before." Mono echoes emptily.

**"** **Yes, before."**

"We've met before?"

The Thin Man dips his head, gazes at the floor thoughtfully, **"Many times, my dear boy."**

It is silent for a few moments before Mono musters the courage to speak once again. "Can I leave?"

The Thin Man's response is assertive and slightly threatening. **"No. Never."**

Mono is taken aback, "But I need to find my friend, Six. She's the only friend I have." 

Sudden movement captures Mono's attention. He peeks down and sees the Thin Man's fingers applying more pressure to his knees, tightening into fists and clawing at the clad fabric of his suit pants. A dress shoe begins tapping anxiously. Mono watches, puzzled by this reaction to his innocent concern for his friend. The Thin Man stays quiet for a while, the only sound in the room comes from his shoe hitting the floor and him forcefully exhaling through his nostrils, like he is trying to calm himself. He turns to Mono again.

And what he says is like a sucker punch into his already hurting chest. **"Six is not your friend."**

The gasp Mono produces prevents him from replying. So he continues. **"Six was never your friend."**

No. The Thin Man is wrong! He has to be! Him and Six have been a team since he freed her and they escaped the Hunter! They traversed the school together, the hospital together, the Pale City together, before _he_ ripped her away from him! It's his fault--and now he wants to tell him they were never friends? Mono scowls and crosses his arms over his chest. Six _is_ his friend, Six is his _only_ friend in this hell. 

Mono abruptly stands up then. "What would you know?!" Mono cries, his chest constricting with the anguish he's been suppressing for so long, "You took her from me! You took my only friend! She helped me and I helped her! We played with toys together! Who are you to tell me we were never friends--you probably don't know what friendship is! You sit in a lonely box all day, probably because nobody wants to _be_ your friend!" 

He stands there, heaving from his outburst. The Thin Man isn't looking at him. Mono feels the electrical hiss forming around him, and all anger is quickly replaced with fear and dread. The Thin Man hasn't outright electrocuted him yet, but the warning lingers loud and clear. Mono averts his gaze to avoid provoking the Thin Man further. 

**"Sit."** His voice is strained and distorted by static.

Mono obeys. 

The Thin Man wrings his hands in his lap. He breathes, contemplating. **"Tell me, Mono. Do friends hurt each other?"**

Mono sits back down on the Thin Man's shoulder and fiddles with the fabric of his worn coat. "Not intentionally, I think..."

 **"Not intentionally."** The Thin Man repeats. **"Arguing and fighting are parts of human nature, after all. As long as we come together and apologise in the end, correct?"**

"...Yes." 

**"And what if a friend hurts you intentionally, Mono?"**

Mono frowns. "I would be upset. I would ask them why they hurt me." 

**"What if they never gave you the chance to ask?"**

"Then I...I don't know."

The Thin Man looks at him again, and his voice is barely audible. **"I had a friend. Someone took her from me too--someone took my only friend."**

Mono studies him warily, "Did you ever get her back?"

**"I went searching for her and I eventually found her locked in a tower. However, I had to destroy something she loved to save her, a music box, that was keeping her trapped there. Once I'd saved her, the tower began to collapse, so we had to escape. I saw the exit, as did she, but I had to jump to reach it. She caught me. Then she dropped me. Into the abyss.** **"**

Mono struggles for words, "But she was your friend--why would she do that to you?" 

The Thin Man manages to form a smile, but it is bitter. **"I never got the chance to ask."**

Mono is stunned. 

Then it all dawns on him. 

His connection to this place--this room, this chair, these walls--why it feels like it's calling to him. This isn't just the Thin Man's home. This is _his_ home. How this man knows everything about him, yet refuses to tell him his name--the story he tells which sounds so familiar. He knows someone similar. Something is nagging in the back of his head, and he doesn't _want_ to ask, doesn't _want_ to hear the answer--already _knows_ the answer! It can't be true...it can't be. It can't.

"Her name...What was her name?" 

The Thin Man frowns, and Mono already _knows._ **"Her name was Six."**

His knees buckle, and he wraps his coat tighter around himself. "No... _no._ It's not true. It can't be her!"

The Thin Man adopts a softer look, so _empathetic_ despite all the greyness, **"When you met Six, what was she playing with?"**

Mono can't stop the tears from gathering, "A music box..."

**"What's the tallest building in this city? Where Six is being kept."**

He sniffles and presses his sleeves into his eyes, "The Signal Tower." 

Mono falls onto his knees, the blow softened by the shoulder pads of the Thin Man's suit. He curls into himself, and he weeps. Two hands gently cup his body and he's laying between two cobalt palms, a finger awkwardly coming up and stroking his messy hair. The Thin Man watches him and can feel his own heart breaking--like he was experiencing the betrayal again. The feeling of cold wind whipping around his body as he fell down, down into the darkness, the retreating warmth from his hand as she pulled away in disgust...Her cold eyes looking down at him. 

**"I'm sorry..."**

The sound of his breaking voice makes Mono look up from his protective position, "But you...you're--you--"

 **"I am you. As you are me. I only spared you from suffering the same fate as I have."** He continues to stroke his younger self's hair comfortingly. Mono shifts away, only to grab his large fingertip with his hand and hold it, embrace it. **"Six is the reason I sit in a lonely box all day. Six is the reason nobody wants to be my friend."**

The words are like a slap in the face, and Mono only clutches his finger tighter. "I shouldn't have said that. That was mean. I am your friend now."

 **"Friends argue all the time."** He dismisses.

"As long as they come together and apologise in the end." Mono finishes with a faint smile. 

The Thin Man swallows. Shakes his head. **"And yet, I have doomed you to the same fate."**

"...No, you haven't."

 **"We're trapped here. I may have prevented Six from turning you into..."** He looks down at himself, feeling-- _ugly and disfigured and anorexic and--_ **"This. Me. But now neither of us can leave. I was selfish."**

"You're not selfish at all. You admitted this is all you know--this is your home. _Our_ home. You did this to prevent Six from hurting me. That doesn't sound selfish to me."

**"This isn't a home, it's a prison. Yes, Six can't hurt you, but you can't remain trapped here forever. You need to be out there, living."**

"But you'll be trapped in here."

**"I am willing to do that so you'll have a future, Mono."**

Mono stares at him. Then he jumps off the palms holding him, flinging forwards and gripping the lapels of the Thin Man's jacket to slide himself down. He skitters across his knees and slides down his suit pants before the Thin Man can stop him. The brisk electrical air surrounds him once more, a silent warning as usual, but Mono doesn't care. Mono braces himself in front of the door and outstretches both his palms. At will, his own electricity materialises around his feet, creating a static circle that immediately dissipates the Thin Man's. Blue sparks fly from his hands, clouds of lightning rolling towards the door. The Thin Man watches in awe as Mono is able to make a few indents in the wooden door with his power--that's more than he's ever been able to accomplish for all his years spent in this prison. 

The electricity fizzles out, and Mono crumples to the floor. The Thin Man rises his hand quickly, using his own power to pull him into his grasp again, though not nearly as forceful as he was when he first grabbed him. Mono recovers and sits on his haunches in the Thin Man's hand, looking up at him. "I'm not strong enough to break it down on my own..." He says dejectedly. 

The Thin Man stares at the eye. The eye that has taunted and tortured him for so many years. 

Mono follows his gaze, "We share the same power. We can do it together, I know we can." 

The Thin Man looks down at the small boy in his hand, then at the blank walls, the wooden chair legs, back to the eye. The prison that has kept him here, contorted him, depressed him, for so long. The prison that Six put him in. The prison that has stole away years of his life, destroyed his childhood and ripped away his chance at a future. The Thin Man rises from his seated position and places Mono on the ground next to him. 

Maybe this could break the cycle. 

**Author's Note:**

> This went off on a huge tangent--I wasn't actually planning on writing a kind-of alternative ending what the fuck. But yeah. I enjoyed writing it--liked creating my own Thin Man persona. I imagine him being more depressed and introspective instead of vengeful though. Maybe because I believe Mono is a really sweet kid, in comparison to Six anyway. I also like to think he's really eloquent and wise--probably because he wears such a dapper suit and hat. But he won't take no shit and wants you to listen to him or he'll shock your brains out. Man's got a lot of shit to say.
> 
> Honestly, there's a chance he actually is a villain, and there isn't a time-loop. The tower just needs a host, so it takes whoever falls into the pits. Though there's so much evidence to suggest the Thin Man is consecutively destined to be Mono and Six being the lady etc. Enough theory talk though. Thin Man is my boy okay. He deserved better. End of story.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, sorry this kind of took a turn, like I said though, wasn't planning on it being even remotely this long or angsty lol. That's what happens when you don't write in agessss.
> 
> Give me feedback if you want. Critiques, nice comments--all is welcome!
> 
> UPDATE: So I made a series for my 'What-if'/Canon Diverging one-shots for LN II: 'One and the same'. Go bookmark it if you want, it's a series that's going to revolve around Mono and The Thin Man primarily, but some other characters will probably pop up here and there. I'm currently in the process of writing another one about them, so look out for that soon.


End file.
